Oscuridad, amor y luz
by Kitten-pink
Summary: Desde pequeños Mikan y Yoichi viven en la Academia Alice, mientras que el mas pequeño asiste a sus clases, su hermana mayor es entrenada y obligada a ocultarse hasta cumplir una dicha edad. Ahora, que por fin es libre, debe enfrentar diversos problemas, tomar duras decisiones y comprender lo extraño del amor. "No dejes la oscuridad, no cedas al amor, no te entregues a la luz".
1. Intro-Aclaraciones

_"No dejen que escape" "Tráiganla..."_

 _"...bajo cualquier costo." "Es peligrosa..." "Mikan Yukihira..._

 _...jamás debe salir de aquí."_

 **Este es un proyecto nuevo el cual espero que sea de su agrado, justo ahora explicaré algunas cosas para que les sea mas fácil entender como va la cosa.**

 **Lo primero; Mikan y Youchi son hermanos, no de sangre pero lo son.**

 **Hotaru y Mikan no sé conocen.**

 **No incluiré a todos los personajes y hasta quizás invente algunos, pero se irá viendo conforme avance la historia.**

 **Todos los personajes tendrán una edad mayor a quince años, menos Youchi y Aoi.**

 **Cuando explique algo extraño o hable sobre algo no muy común, lo pondré aquí abajito por si da al caso.**

 **Y eso es todo, por favor disfruten y si les gusta dejen sus reviews, acepto criticas constructivas, destructivas y también consejos.**

 **Se despide, con un beso, Kitten-pink.**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Antes que todo quisiera aclarar, obviamente que los personajes de Gakuen Alice que no me pertenecen, pero que este fic es completamente mío, y no lo apruebo para copias ni adaptaciones, a menos que la persona que quiere realizar esto, me pregunte y de los créditos necesarios.**

 **Sin mas preámbulo, comencemos.**

* * *

Normalmente, en tu primer día de colegio, estarías completamente nervioso, tus manos sudarían y tendrías deseos de desaparecer o volver a tu casa y acostarte en tu cama hasta que vuelvas a tener ganas de poner un pie en ese lugar. Lastimosa mente ese no era el caso de los alumnos de Gakuen Alice, los cuales eran buscados por el mundo para finalmente lograr que entraran a la Academia, todo parecía genial, pues habrían mas niños como ellos y sería completamente normal.

Sin embargo, hay situaciones distintas, como por ejemplo una chica llamada Mikan Yukihira y su hermano pequeño Yoichi Hijiri, ellos llegaron a la academia cuando Mikan tenía alrededor de seis años y Yoichi recién había nacido. Los ajenos a la situación creyeron que era algo normal, que como cualquier niña de la edad de Mikan iría a sus clases mientras que el mas pequeño, se esperaría que cumpliera un año antes de ingresarlo oficialmente, pero los que estaban enterados de todo, no concluyeron esta idea.

Mikan fue encerrada y protegida con una barrera para no ser encontrada. En ocasiones le permitían salir, a alguno de los bosques, sólo que, le era permitido siempre que fuera de noche y estando acompañada de su entrenador o algún profesor. Ya la mayoría estaban al tanto y todos tenían como tarea protegerla, al igual que al menor, pero de forma mucho mas discreta. También Mikan fue entrenada por Rei, mas conocido como persona el profesor de la habilidad peligrosa, y a pesar de que este era frío y estricto habían formado una buena relación en la que casi parecían hermanos, y justamente fue este quien descubrió que aparte de el alice de la anulación Mikan contaba con tres mas, el robo de alice, el copeo de alice y la inserción de alice, haciéndola asía aun mas valiosa para la academia.

Ahora Mikan había cumplido ya sus dieciséis años, por lo que estaba autorizada para empezar las clases, solo que con una condición, no decir su apellido, pues desde ese día sería conocida como Mikan Sakura.

 **Mikan**

Ese día al despertarme, no pasó mucho rato hasta que escuché como se abría la puerta y por esta entraba Bear con una bandeja, a pesar de que en un principio no nos llevamos nada bien, poco a poco fuimos congeniando y ahora le han pedido que me traiga el desayuno para no levantar sospechas. En la bandeja había un jugo de naranja, hotcakes con miel de maple, fruta y yogurth, todo junto a una nota en la cual se leía "Narumi".

Narumi-sensei me ha cuidado a mi y a Yoichi desde que llegamos aquí, el me mantiene al tanto de todo lo que sucede con él, ya que no teníamos permitido el vernos. Al leer la nota supe que se trataba de lo que debía decir, lo único que no sabía era que sería estrella especial y que debía decir que mi apellido era Sakura, no entendía muy la razón pero prefiero no cuestionar las decisiones de la academia, ni de Kuonji.

Luego de desayunar en compañía de Bear teniendo una conversación en la cual sólo yo hablaba y el asentía o negaba, cosa que siempre hacíamos, me arreglé poniéndome el uniforme que ya estaba colgado en mi puerta, el único problema era la blusa la cual me quedaba algo grande, así que le pedí a Bear que fuera por Narumi-sensei e intentara explicarle lo sucedido. Mientras tanto, me puse lo demás, y cuando llegó Narumi-sensei ya iba tarde.

\- ¡Narumi-sensei, ¿que tan difícil es entender a un oso? -Cuestioné mientras alzaba mis manos para apuntar el reloj que había en mi pared.

\- Bueno, Mikan-chan, es algo complicado cuando el no habla. Dejando eso de lado, aquí hay otra blusa mas pequeña, date prisa que vamos tarde. -Me respondió y a pesar de que hace un momento estaba molesta lo abracé y fui a ponerme la otra blusa que me quedaba perfectamente bien.

Con Narumi-sensei nos fuimos a los salones mientras que Bear se dirigió a su casita en el bosque, me hubiera gustado que viniera conmigo, pero al parecer estaba ocupado. Narumi-sensei me preguntaba cosas como, que si había leído su nota, y si me había aprendido todo, a lo que yo solo asentí y vi como el hacía una mueca.

\- Mikan, desde ahora debes olvidar parte de tu entrenamiento, todos necesitamos que seas una chica alegre, inocente y curiosa, incluso algo torpe. Es por el bien de todos, incluyéndote y a Yoichi. -Dijo sensei, a lo que yo solo fruncí el ceño, aunque sabía a que se refería.

Desde pequeña mi entrenador me ha enseñado a ser porcelana, no por lo frágil, sino, por lo fría y dura que es. Él me ha enseñado a no mostrar mis sentimientos, ni a dejar que nada influya en mi, quizás sea por eso que mis ojos tienen menos vida de lo común, pero sea como sea debo agradecerle.

\- Uh, ¿persona está de acuerdo con esto? -Cuestioné, necesitaba el consentimiento de mi entrenador.

\- En un principio no lo estuvo, pero al entender todo dice que es lo mejor.

Sólo me bastó escuchar eso para que asintiera, y cambiara mi aspecto, en vez de dejar mi cabello completamente suelto, con dos mechones pequeños hice una especie de cola a cada lado, solo que muy sueltas y a la altura de mi sien, luego de ello me concentré para parecer animada y plasmar una sonrisa en mi rostro, por suerte Rei me enseñó a actuar bien.

\- Muy bien, Mikan-chan, vamos.

Dicho esto Narumi-sensei entró en uno de los salones y cuando escuché que debía entrar lo hice manteniendo esa sonrisa.

 **. . .**

En cuando aquella chica castaña desconocida se hizo presente ante todos, mucho quedaron embobados mirando su rostro que junto con esa sonrisa, parecía un ángel, menos unas cuantas personas muy ocupadas en lo que hacían, una chica pelinegra con ojos morados que arreglaba una maquina, un chico de cabello negro que tenía un manga sobre sus ojos y un chico rubio al lado del anterior que acariciaba un conejito blanco.

\- Mi nombre es Mikan Sakura, mis alice son la anulación, el robo de alice, el copeo de alice y la inserción, soy estrella especial y estoy en la habilidad peligrosa, además acabo de cumplir dieciséis, por favor cuiden de mi. -Fue lo que dijo Mikan haciendo que muchos comenzaran a tener miedo.

 _"¿Al quien que roba los alice? ¿Y si nos roba nuestros alice? Será mejor acercarse a ella era."_ Era lo que muchos tenían en sus mentes, excluyendo nuevamente a los anteriores, sólo que esta vez el chico de cabello azabache de hallaba interesado, y se encontraba mirando fijamente a la chica nueva.

 _"Esa chica es..."_ Natsume no creía lo que sus ojos veían, trató de disimular su asombro pero le era imposible, vio como Narumi notó su sorpresa y en su dirección negó sin que nadie mas lo notara, y Natsume entendió a la perfección.

\- Bueno es hora de encontrarle a Mikan-chan un compañero, ¿alguien se ofrece? -Con la pregunta de Narumi varías manos se levantaron, pero el profesor de cabellera rubia seguía con la mirada fija en Natsume. - Bien, supongo que su compañero será K...

Natsume sabía lo que hacía así que luego de soltar un bufido se levanto de su asiento, y para sorpresa de todos no se dirigía a la salida, al contrario se dirigía a la chica nueva.

\- Seré yo. -Dijo indiferente como siempre, para luego tomar la mano de Mikan, quien había permanecido al margen de el embrollo.

Todos estaban desorientados y confundidos, ¿qué hacia el gran Natsume eligiendo una compañera por su cuenta? ¿Y llevándola a su asiento de la mano? A pesar de todo esto, nadie dijo nada, sabían que no era bueno meterse con él.

\- ¿Como te llamas? -Cuestionó animada mente Mikan, mientras se sentaba donde Natsume le dijo.

\- Natsume, Natsume Hyuuga. -Respondió este con un pequeño dolor, ella no lo recordaba.

\- Natsume. -Repitió Mikan, el nombre le sonaba pero al tratar de recordar su cabeza dolió.

\- Mikan. -Susurró el azabache, lo que provocó un sonrojo en la chica, Natsume no pudo evitar sonreír de lado, nunca olvidaría la primera vez en causar ese sonrojo.

Todos seguían mas que asombrados, viendo como entre los dos estrellas especiales se formaba una buena conversación. Aunque no duró mucho ya que en menos de un segundo la mayoría estaban reunidos al rededor de Mikan, pidiendo que le mostrar sus alice.

\- Uh, bueno, ¿alguien tiene el alice de leer la mente? -Cuestionó y un chico alzó la mano, antes de comenzar a leer lo pensamientos de Mikan.

\- "Este es el primero que les mostraré, luego necesito un alice distinto para mostrarles el de..." -De pronto Koko calló y todos quedaron viendole extrañados.

\- Koko, ¿que te sucede? -Cuestionó una chica de cabello verde.

\- Ya no puedo leer sus pensamientos. -Dijo Koko.

\- Ese es el de la anulación, como dice anulo los alice de los demás. Ahora, Natsume, ¿me ayudarías? -Cuestionó mientras se volteaba a este, y en respuesta el azabache formó una bola de fuego en su mano.

Varías chicas creyeron que Natsume no cedería pero al ver que si lo hizo comenzaron a gritar sus reclamos, y Mikan no pudo seguir con su demostración.

\- Silencio. -Exigió mientras pasaba un brazo por la cintura de Mikan para a traerla a si mismo.- Como alguna de ustedes vuelva a decir algo sobre Mikan, les quemaré el cabello.

\- Natsume-san, ¿por qué se comporta así sólo por una chica? -Fue lo que preguntó la chica de cabello verde.

Mikan estaba confundida, pero no sentía deseos de separarse, se sentía segura y protegida en manos de ese chico.

\- Porque mikan es mía desde hace mucho. -Respondió Nastume con la vista fija en la castaña. Tenía que lograr que lo recordara o si no, no se lo perdonaría, y para eso tendría ayuda del pequeño Yoichi.

 _"Haré que me recuerdes a como de lugar, Mikan"_ Fue lo último que cruzó por la mente de Natsume.

* * *

 **Estoy bastante nerviosa con este proyecto, espero realmente que sea de su agrado y por favor dejen sus reviews, acepto criticas constructivas, destructivas, consejos y acotaciones.**

 **Gracias por leer y que disfruten.**

 **Se despide, Kitten-pink.**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Antes que todo quisiera aclarar, obviamente que los personajes de Gakuen Alice que no me pertenecen, pero que este fic es completamente mío, y no lo apruebo para copias ni adaptaciones, a menos que la persona que quiere realizar esto, me pregunte y de los créditos necesarios.**

 **Sin mas preámbulo, comencemos.**

* * *

 _Natsume Hyuuga. Natsume. Natsume Hyuuga._

Era todo lo que Mikan podía pensar, no importa lo que hiciera, ese nombre volvía a su cabeza, sabía que había algo raro, según ese chico se conocían y también conocía a Yoichi. Cuando le hizo preguntas sobre si misma respondió todo a la perfección, cosa que la dejó convencida de que decía la verdad, pero, ¿porque no recordaba nada? ¿Qué pasaba en su mente que no podía recordar al guapo chico que alardeaba propiedad sobre ella?

\- Manzanas, ¿en qué piensas? -Cuestionó el chico a su lado.

\- Natsume, ¿donde nos conocimos? -Mikan ladeo su cabeza antes de voltearse hacia el azabache.

\- Aquí, hace unos once años. Mikan, si seguimos hablando de esto tu cabeza dolerá. -Dijo Natsume cerrando el manga que leía.

\- Gracias por preocuparte por mi, Natsy.

\- Mm, en realidad es porque luego me pides que te cargue y pesas bastante. -Le respondió el oji-carmesí volviendo su atención a su manga.

\- ¡IDIOTA!

Natsume.

Recién habían pasado tres días desde que Mikan llegó, he tratado de que me recuerde pero siempre logro sólo que termine con un dolor de cabeza, así que ya no lo he intentado mas, y en cambio he respondido a las preguntas que me hace.

Conocí a Mikan hace once años, en ese entonces yo tenía siete y ella seis, ambos estábamos aquí en la academia, pasamos unos dos o tres años entrenando juntos por las tardes, jugando junto con Yoichi en el día y en la noche escondiéndonos para que no nos llevaran a cada uno a una habitación distinta, normalmente lo lográbamos, pero habían noches en que Narumi y persona nos descubrían de todos modos. Mikan comenzó siendo mi mejor y única amiga, pero cuando cumplió los siete años, como regalo decidí darle un beso, si, un beso y ella me dio uno en el mío. Lo malo es que Narumi estaba viendo todo y según el tiene fotos, que aun no encuentro como para poder quemarlas. Recuerdo como en las noches de frío hacia fogatas para ella, mientras que ella ponía barreras para que no quemara nada mas. También recuerdo las promesas que hacíamos que se basaban en proteger al otro, lo cual yo no pude cumplir.

Y por mas que quiera decirle todo, persona y Narumi ya me lo han prohibido. He intentado permanecer al margen pero como siempre termino pensando en Mikan, yendo a buscar a Mikan, pasando el día con Mikan. Todo es Mikan Mikan Mikan. Y la esperanza de recuperar sus recuerdos es cada vez menor. Aunque siendo sincero prefiero que siga junto a mi con o sin su memoria.

 **. . .**

\- Oye, Natsume, te estoy hablando, ¿en qué piensas? -Cuestionó Mikan mientras se inclinaba hacia su nuevo, o quizás viejo, amigo.

\- En nada. -Cortó el muchacho.

\- Oye, vayamos a Central Town con Ruka y Yoichi, quizás algunos chicos de la clase.

\- No quiero, ve tu. -Murmuró Natsume mientras se acomodaba para dormir, apoyando su espalda en el tronco del árbol bajo el que se habían sentado.

\- Natsume, por favor. -Suplicó Mikan, mientras sacudía el brazo del azabache.

\- No, ahora vete. Eres ruidosa.

\- Uhg. -Mikan se levantó molesta para luego sacarle la lengua a pesar de que no lo viera.

Al notar lo que hacía se extrañó de si misma, no había pensado en hacer eso, fue como algo natural, quizás actuaba bien pero eso no estaba en sus planes. Tenía que recordar lo que persona le había enseñado, así que aprovechando el momento fue corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo hacía donde había estado escondida tantos años, o como ella le decía, su torre. Su torre en donde alguien llegaría a salvarla, algo así como su príncipe azul, el lucharía y daría todo por subir hasta llegar a la cima y así, sólo así sería libre. Claro que esos sueños tan lindos fueron destruidos por lo negro y oscuro antes de que Mikan superara sus diez años, y a pesar de ser hogar de sus pesadillas, la torre, era también su hogar y el lugar donde creció, y donde se enamoró. Aunque no pudiera recordarlo.

 **Mikan**

 _No sientas, no demuestres, no pienses, no te entregues, no la dejes._ Me repetía incesable en mi mente aunque a pesar de ello entre sus pensamientos, no podía evitar, que unos ojos rojos como la sangre se colaran, causando escalofríos en todo mi cuerpo. Mi entrenador, persona, me enseñó bien, todo lo que debía saber e incluso cosas que con mi edad no debería, y ahora, de un día a otro un chico de cabello negro como el carbón y ojos rojos como la sangre, con un cuerpo de infarto y una sonrisa imperceptible pero matadora, llega a cambiar todo y quizás a arruinarlo.

\- Tienes problemas, ¿no es así, Mikan? -Cuestionó una voz detrás de mi, pero no me extrañaba.

\- Hola, persona, ¿no te enseñaron a tocar? -Respondí a lo que el hombre de negro frente a mi sonrió amargo.

\- Mikan. -Advirtió el mas grande, a lo que reí.

\- Lo siento, Rei. Oye, ¿conoces a Natsume Hyuuga? No paro de pensar en él y en todo lo que dice. Siento que es verdad que nos conocemos, pero, ¿y si es mentira? ¿Y si sólo esta jugando? -Comencé a preguntar, necesitaba respuestas.

\- Cálmate, él te dice la verdad, si se conocieron, pero no puedo decirte nada mas. Narumi y yo le hemos prohibido decirte mucho así que tendrás que conformarte con lo que podamos decir, al menos hasta que convenzamos a Kuonji. -Dijo persona, a lo que reaccioné confundida.

\- ¿Convencerlo de qué? -Cuestioné volteando a él.

\- Nada. Ahora ven, no vine a hablarte de Hyuuga. -Dijo amargo.- Vine a ponerte un limitador alice, es una orden.

\- No usaré nada que necesite hoyos en mis orejas. -Aclaré, y luego de que persona me pusiera un collar y un brazalete, se fue.

Todos me están ocultando cosas, Natsume, Narumi, persona e incluso quizás hasta Youchi lo haga. Kuonji trama algo y nadie se atreverá a cuestionar sus decisiones, siquiera persona lo hace, o al menos lo hacía muy poco, ya todos sabemos de lo que es capaz. Además, ahora es seguro que conozco a Natsume, pero, ¿por qué no puedo recordarlo. Demonios, ¿por qué?

 **. . .**

Mientras Mikan intentaba recordar causando un fuerte dolor en su cabeza, Natsume caminaba al lado de Ruka sin decir absoluta mente nada, estaba algo preocupado ya que luego de que Mikan se alejara corriendo no la había visto mas, ¿a caso fue muy duro? ¿Le hizo sentir mal? ¿Fue un idiota?. Sólo lograba frustrarse y todo le pasaba por el hecho de que le gustara esa niña tonta que ahora no lo recordaba. Y fue un bufido por parte del azabache el que logró iniciar una conversación entre los dos amigos.

\- Natsume, sabes que puedes decirme todo, ¿no? -Le dijo Ruka mientras ponía una mano en su hombro.

\- No es nada, Ruka. -Murmuró Natsume como respuesta.

\- No me digas eso cuando estas mas pendiente de Sakura-san que de tu manga favorito, no cuando la sigues y acompañas a todos lados y mucho menos cuando te quedas pensando ella como idiota. -Dijo el peli rubio con obviedad, sabiendo que tenía razón cuando su amigo miró a otro lado.

\- Es complicado. -Respondió el azabache mientras se detenía.

\- Ya te lo dije, puedes decirme lo que sea.

\- Es probable que Mikan me guste y mucho. Aunque no es desde ahora, es desde hace como nueve años. Siempre supe que estaba aquí y he esperado para verla otra vez, y ahora puedo hacerlo ella no me recuerda. Es una jodida mierda, ya que sólo me olvidó a mi, recuerda a Narumi, a persona, a Yoichi, incluso a Kuonji, menos a mi. -Dijo Natsume, casi hirviendo de rabia.

\- ¿Como conoce a Yoichi?

\- Son hermanos.

\- ¿Con madres o padres distintos? -Volvió a preguntar Ruka, con interés.

\- No, Mikan fue adoptada por los padres de Yoichi, a los pocos meses de que él naciera los encontraron y los mataron. Soy el único que sabe esto, los padres reales de Mikan, la están buscando, y como sepan que siempre estuvo aquí se iniciará algo parecido a la tercera guerra mundial.

\- ¿Eso significa que...? -Inició el rubio.

\- Si. Hay que hacer todo lo posible, para que ellos lo sepan. -Terminó el azabache.

Ninguno de los estudiantes lo notó, a aquel hombre acompañado de una mujer, que escuchaban atentos a la explicación del azabache ocultos tras unos arbustos y cuando por fin ambos se alejaron, estos salieron manteniendo una maligna sonrisa en sus rostros, y antes de a penas un parpadeo, ya no eran adultos, sino nada mas que dos niños de diecisiete años. Una chica de cabello rubio fresa y unos ojos azules vacíos y fríos que podían pasar a inocentes con algo de actuación y un chico de cabello rojo anaranjado junto con unos ojos azules que destellaron en naranjo por un momento.

\- Es hora, Kai. -Dijo la chica mientras sonreía y posaba una mano en su cintura.

\- Si, Luna. Llegó la hora. -Corroboró el chico, antes de añadir.- La Academia Alice será destruida y con ella, todos los que viven aquí. Sobre todo, ese molesto niño, Natsume Hyuuga y la adorada princesita Mikan Yukihira. -Terminó, escupiendo sus palabras.

* * *

 **Espero realmente que sea de su agrado y por favor dejen sus reviews, acepto criticas constructivas, destructivas, consejos y acotaciones.**

 **Habrán ca** **pítulos** **mas largos o mas cortos que otros dependiendo de mi inspiración o tiempo.**

 **Gracias por leer y que disfruten.**

 **Se despide, Kitten-pink.**


End file.
